scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Disneystrology
Disneystrology is a Disney book written by Lisa Finander. Description Disneystrology is an astrologico-numerological book for children, matching a Disney character and their birthday to each day of the year, and claiming that a child sharing a birthday with the character may be a clue to their personality by comparing it to the character's personality. Each day is illustrated with a still of the character. Behind the scenes Disneystrology was published by Quirk Books in 2010. It is considered a semi-canonical source for characters' birthdays. Category:Stories Category:Books Category:Lisa Finander stories Category:Eeyore stories Category:Mrs Jumbo stories Category:Sneezy stories Category:Madellaine stories Category:Scat Cat stories Category:Bagheera stories Category:Li Shang stories Category:Samson stories Category:Sergeant Tibs stories Category:Melody stories Category:Sir Giles stories Category:Akela stories Category:Thunderbolt stories Category:Hen Wen stories Category:Jake the Mouse stories Category:Gopher stories Category:Mama Odie stories Category:Sarabi stories Category:Stitch stories Category:Clank stories Category:Bobble stories Category:Doorknob stories Category:Flik stories Category:Figaro stories Category:Sebastian stories Category:Merryweather stories Category:Lilo stories Category:Adélaïde de Bonfamille stories Category:Sally Skellington stories Category:Dalmatian Puppies stories Category:Kiara stories Category:Ranjan stories Category:Gurgi stories Category:Maurice stories Category:Pablo the Penguin stories Category:Rufus the Cat stories Category:Mufasa stories Category:Prince Alto stories Category:Cody stories Category:Dewdrop Fairies stories Category:Cheshire Cat stories Category:Anita Radcliffe stories Category:Danny Rogers stories Category:Silvermist stories Category:Arthur Pendragon stories Category:March Hare stories Category:Snow White stories Category:Lost Boys stories Category:Nana stories Category:Wynken, Blynken and Nod stories Category:Chip Potts stories Category:Blue Fairy stories Category:Blaze stories Category:Flower stories Category:Princess Aurora stories Category:Pluto stories Category:Olivia Flaversham stories Category:Dopey stories Category:Tigger stories Category:Hugo, Victor and Laverne stories Category:Philoctetes stories Category:Kronk stories Category:Grandmother Fa stories Category:Evinrude stories Category:Nani stories Category:Chip stories Category:Dale stories Category:Pumbaa stories Category:Faline stories Category:Nanny stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Jaq stories Category:Gus the Mouse stories Category:Widow Tweed stories Category:Happy stories Category:John Smith stories Category:Hercules stories Category:Fairy Mary stories Category:Doctor Dawson stories Category:Emperor of China stories Category:Lady stories Category:Jenny Foxworth stories Category:Living Little House stories Category:Great Prince of the Forest stories Category:Maid Marian stories Category:Colonel Hathi stories Category:Alice Liddell stories Category:Cobra Bubbles stories Category:Belle stories Category:Dumbo stories Category:Cogsworth stories Category:Little John stories Category:Toulouse stories Category:Jack Skellington stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Fawn stories Category:Clopin stories Category:Georgette stories Category:George Darling stories Category:Mary Darling stories Category:Nala stories Category:Prince Philip stories Category:Louis stories Category:Fauna stories Category:Alan-A-Dale stories Category:Berlioz stories Category:Grand Councilwoman stories Category:Roger Radcliffe stories Category:Orville stories Category:Wilbur stories Category:Archimedes the Owl stories Category:White Rabbit stories Category:Terence stories Category:Merlin stories Category:Rafiki stories Category:Marahute stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Peter Pan stories Category:Foxy Loxy stories Category:Prince Naveen stories Category:Jock stories Category:Doc stories Category:B.E.N. stories Category:Tinker Bell stories Category:Bashful stories Category:Fairy Godmother stories Category:Kanga stories Category:Oliver stories Category:Michael Darling stories Category:Eudora stories Category:Reluctant Dragon stories Category:Big Mama stories Category:Perdita stories Category:Wendy Darling stories Category:Gepetto stories Category:Piglet stories Category:Charlotte La Bouff stories Category:Rajah stories Category:Cri-Kee stories Category:Owl stories Category:Ferdinand the Bull stories Category:Prince Eric stories Category:Rita stories Category:Dallben stories Category:Genie stories Category:Patch stories Category:Flounder stories Category:Mowgli stories Category:Mulan stories Category:King stories Category:Abu stories Category:Chicha stories Category:Dodger stories Category:Captain Phœbus stories Category:Milo Thatch stories Category:Captain Amelia stories Category:Vixey stories Category:Aladdin stories Category:Robin Hood stories Category:Prince Florian stories Category:Nakoma stories Category:Prince Adam stories Category:Kuzco stories Category:Simba stories Category:Christopher Robin stories Category:Basil of Baker Street stories Category:Pleakley stories Category:Rosetta stories Category:Doctor Doppler stories Category:Mrs Potts stories Category:Thumper stories Category:Eli La Bouff stories Category:Zazu stories Category:Bernard stories Category:Scuttle the Seagull stories Category:Cinderella stories Category:Sir Ector stories Category:Sultan of Agrabah stories Category:Copper stories Category:Rabbit stories Category:Quasimodo stories Category:John Darling stories Category:Duchesse stories Category:Mad Hatter stories Category:Timon stories Category:Princess Jasmine stories Category:Raymond stories Category:Queen Clarion stories Category:Mr Busy stories Category:Megara stories Category:Susie stories Category:Pongo stories Category:Bianca stories Category:Tweedle Brothers stories Category:Baloo (Jungle) stories Category:Ariel stories Category:Sleepy stories Category:Marie stories Category:Khan stories Category:Winnie the Pooh stories Category:Tony stories Category:Princess Eilonwy stories Category:John Silver stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Esmeralda stories Category:Kovu stories Category:Cleo stories Category:King Triton stories Category:James stories Category:Trusty stories Category:Tiger Lily stories Category:Squeaks stories Category:Georges Hautecourt stories Category:Lock, Shock and Barrel stories Category:Kida stories Category:Magic Carpet stories Category:Jumba Jookiba stories Category:Pinocchio stories Category:Roquefort stories Category:Tod stories Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Minnie Mouse stories Category:Wardrobe stories Category:Shanti stories Category:Tramp stories Category:Jim Hawkins (TP) stories Category:Penny stories Category:Mushu stories Category:Meeko stories Category:Timothy Q. Mouse stories Category:Iridessa stories Category:Yen Sid stories Category:Lady Kluck stories Category:Morph stories Category:Pocahontas stories Category:Pacha stories Category:Roo stories Category:Rapunzel stories Category:Taran stories Category:Friend Owl stories Category:David Kawena stories Category:Thomas O'Malley stories Category:Grandmother Willow stories Category:Bambi stories Category:Hiram Flaversham stories Category:Fa Zhou stories Category:Fa Li stories Category:Tiana stories Category:Grumpy stories Category:Seven Dwarfs stories Category:Lumière stories Category:Jiminy Cricket stories Category:Jane Rogers stories Category:Jim Brown stories Category:Elizabeth Brown stories Category:Flora stories